russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZRJ 810 KHZ Sked
RJ Broadcasting Group continues its commitment to preserving democracy, providing a venue for the free exchange of ideas through DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. Mission :To provide compelling, educational, and helpful information for the benefit of ALL listeners. Management :Ramon Arrastia Tuason - Station Manager :Angelita B. dela Cruz - Officer-In-Charge/Supervisor Schedule :Weekdays :5 am – Ugnayang Gobyerno at Mamamayan (Raul Virtudazo, Ka Willy Atillo, Ka Tenie Cadayday, and the Maharlikans) :7 am – RJ News Ngayon (Felix Tambongco) (RJTV simulcast) :7:30 am – Pulso ng Sambayanan (Carmen Ignacio and James Godio) :9 am – Lapid Fire (morning edition) (Percy Lapid) :10 am – Kasangga Mo ang Langit (Rey Langit) (every Tuesday: Insider Exclusive Kapihan with Rey Langit) :11 am – Ngayon Din Po (Doy Castillo) :12 nn – RJ News Ngayon (Johnny Gomez) (RJTV simulcast) :12:30 pm – Opinyon Publiko (Rolly Cano) (every Tuesday: Ang Buhay at Batas with Atty. Nikki de Vega and Atty. Karlo Nicolas) :1:30 pm – Litrato Philippines (Myk Francisco and Bianca Abaya) :2:30 pm – Trending News (Banat By and Miss Pey) :3:30 pm – Chachahin Mo Baby (Jimmy Morato) :4:30 pm – Reporter’s Hour (Rene Maliwat, Joseph Javier, Rommel Madrigal, Pol Manlapaz, Felix Tambungco, Jimmy Mahusay, Don Panday Guiraldo, Koi Laura and Vans Fernandez) :5:30 pm – TeleBandido (Rey Langit) (RJTV simulcast) :6:30 pm – Opinyon Mo, Pakinggan Natin, Karapatan Mo, Irespeto Natin (Jojo Demetilla) :7:30 pm – Pugad Bloggers (Mark Lopez, Darwin Cañete, Ethel Pineda, Tom Berenguer and Francis Abraham) :8:30 pm – Oras ng Himala (RadioVision: DZRJ program replay) :9:30 pm – Kakampi (Bernard Tan) :10:30 pm – Lapid Fire (Percy Lapid and Rose Novenario) :12 mn to 5 am – BBC World Service (on radio) :Saturday :5 am – RJFM simulcast (on radio) (RadioVision: DZRJ program replay) :6 am – The Observer (Felix Tambungco) :8 am – Good Trip (Ariel Doria) :9 am – Saludo Kami with Johnny Gomez :11 am – Good Job Philippines (Barbie Atienza) :12 nn – Good News Pilipinas (Francisco de Guzman and Jojo Gonzales) :1 pm – Revolution Per Minute (Marlyn Kragh) :3 pm – PACC Hour (Dante Jimenez) :4 pm – The Jam on DZRJ (Eric LeCain) :5 pm – Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) :6 pm – Good Great Unstoppable (Francine delas Alas) :7 pm – TeleBandido (Raul Virtudazo) (RJTV simulcast) :7:30 pm – RJFM simulcast (on radio) (RadioVision: DZRJ programs replay) :8 pm – Oras ng Himala (on RadioVision: Good Job Philippines replay) :9 pm – Unmystical Buffet :11 pm – RJFM simulcast (on radio)/News Jam replay (RadioVision) :12 mn to 5 am – BBC World Service (on radio) :Sunday :5 am – Beatlemania (on radio) (RadioVision: DZRJ programs replay) :6 am – RJFM simulcast (on radio) (RadioVision: RJ Video Vault) :9 am – RJ Sunday Jam (RJFM simulcast, both on radio and RadioVision) :12 nn – RJFM simulcast (on radio) (RadioVision: DZRJ programs replay) :7 pm – TeleBandido Weekend (Raul Virtudazo) (RJTV simulcast) :7:30 pm – RJFM simulcast (on radio) (RadioVision: DZRJ programs replay) :8 pm – Oras ng Himala (on radio) (RadioVision: DZRJ programs replay) :9 pm to 12 mn – RJFM simulcast (on radio) (RadioVision: DZRJ programs replay)